SOMA NSFW 2014
by Annie Android
Summary: This is my collection of hot shots for the SOMA NSFW week 2014. The image belongs to Jazzminas and Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo.
1. Caught

**Hi! I decided to be a part of the Soma NSFW week 2014 so this is my first shot. It's really short and technically I'm an hour and a half late but anyways, here it is! The smut fic for day one (may 18th).**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Annie.**

* * *

**Caught**

It was one of the hardest missions they ever had, once they arrived home from the book of Eibon, tired shit and just yearning a bath and a good night sleep, Maka felt the need to slow down and look around. She stood frozen in the middle of their living room and studied her surroundings quietly.

"Oi, Maka! You alright?" Soul uttered in between yawns.

"Mmm... Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine." She answered rubbing her eyes with the back of her dirty hand.

"Bullshit! There's something going on in that bookworm head of yours." He snapped almost instantly. Her face was static, no sings of emotion or anything, he didn't know if that was because she was so fucking tired to even move her facial musles or because she was really pissed off, he just hoped for a book not to land on his skull. "Maka... I'm sorry... I'm just so tired and want to go to the bathroom and clean us up and be over with this and-"

"Actually..." Her voice was firm and decided, he just let her speak. "I was thinking about today..." Oh god, bad idea to even ask.

"Oh..." He gave a deep sigh. "What a day, huh?" His hand was behind his head scratching his nape.

"Soul... We could have died..." Her eyes were entirely focused on his, her serious expression was killing him, he never saw her like that!

"Well... we're always at the verge of death, don't know what got into you now."

"Today was different Soul." She sighed and let the anguish take control of herself, a few tears managed to stream down her cheeks. Fuck! What was he supposed to do with a crying meister? No-one ever trained him on how to cheer her up, what to say? "Today we experienced one of the most terrifying scenarios we ever faced. Not only I almost die in Giriko's hands, but we almost fall apart as partners." Her emerald eyes raised from her hands to his own ruby ones, misted with fresh tears. "I failed you as a meister and as a partner." She was a trembling mess, he nedeed to do something! The boy just sighed and walked slowly in her direction, his extremely tired arms managed to wrap around her torso in the more comforting way, his chin caressed the top of her head.

"Don't be silly, the book played with our feelings. We didn't know what we were doing."

"That's not true, you were always by my side and helped me even if it killed you." Her sobs were getting louder, he just tighted his grip and hushed her.

"Relax Maka, please... You're being unfair with yourself. You're the greatest meister I could ever ask for." Her crying stopped and her hiccups against his chest were kind of relaxing. "You are the only person who knows me in and out, completely..." His arms let her go but his hands were on her shoulders immediately, ruby focused on emerald. "I'm entirely yours Maka." Her cheeks flushed madly but his lips over hers were just perfect. Her hands were tangled in his silver locks the second after and her back arched so arousingly he just caught her waist and pressed it against his own. Their kiss began so shy and turned into a hot passionate one in a matter of seconds. Their breathings were getting heavier, their wounds and dirt soon fogotten as he lead her toward the couch when they could just lay and continue their first make out session ever. She was so eager, trying to lavish him as fast as she could. Her mind was in the clouds, she just dreamed about this and now it was actually happening, she was sprawled all over the couch and he was just above her, between her legs, it was just too much.

A choked 'I love you' managed to come out of her mouth at some point, 'cause he said 'I love you too' and his kissing was more intense. His hands traveled down her body to her waist, unbuttoning her shirt while his mouth followed the path leaving wet kisses everywere. He loved how soft and perfect her skin was, hot and wanting. His mouth stopped at her nipple once he could untie her bra. She threw her head back while moaning madly, he played with said nipple for a while, earning all types of delicious sounds from his meister. He kept his path until he arrived to her stomach and gave some hot wet kisses there, her back arching like a kitty, mewling just like one too. She wanted all of him, she wanted him more than anything in the world and he felt the same way too, he wanted to taste her, to make her come with just a finger, or even better... with his tongue. His hands were teasing the hem of her panties just under her skirt, in a quick motion they were gone and his fingers were sliding throught her wet folds, she was so hot! His mind couldn't think about anything else, she was all over the place: her strawberry parfume mixed with sweat and dirt, her mile long legs opened in front of his face, just for him, her ashy locks escaping from the ties that once were her pigtails... That girl was everything he needed to be alive, she was his life, damn! He wanted to make love to her, to fuck her out of her senses, to make her feel things she never felt before, be the one and only for her.

His face was in front of her aching pussy, her hands tangled in his silver locks, she needed him, he needed her. His hot breath against her folds were driving her crazy, she opened up her legs even more to give him room, he was just an inch away, the sweet agony...

"Please Soul..." He smirked and looked up to find her wanting gaze.

"What Maka?" She rolled her eyes.

"'Come on... please?" She was so cute when pleading. He just nodded and his tongue gave a languid lick all over her wet folds. She moaned loudly and arched her body in that sexy way again. He kept on licking until his tongue touched her clit and began to make circular motions around it, her hands tighten the grip on his silver locks.

"S-Soul!" Was all she could utter.

It was the first time they had this kind of meeting but he somehow knew she was about to come, her moans were getting louder and her pussy began to contract a certain way that seemed to be about to orgasm. When she felt a finger began to slide inside her core she couldn't take it anymore, like the good virgin she was, she came forcefully.

Her orgasm was so arousing to see, she had sweat all over her body and her breathing was heavy and tired. He slowly pulled his finger out of her vagina just to suck it clean with his eyes fixed on hers, she was so tired she just chuckled and let her head back again, he was so fucking arousing even when she was still coming back from the high. He smiled down at her and kissed her again, whispering a promising "Let's have a shower..." in her ear, she giggled and hugged him tightly.

The boy managed to stand on his feet again when his face got pale, he was in a shock state with his gaze fixed on some point near the door. Maka looked at him with curiosity until he spoke.

"Blair, how long have you been there?" Oh fucking god! That couldn't be happening! The girl slowly turned her head until a violet cat with a hat was at sight, fuck!

"Haha! Blair had been here for a while now, since she heard someone crying. Then she realised that little scythe boy and Maka were having a nice time, you know how to satisfy your girl, Soul!" The wink was just enough to burn them both in the worst flushing ever, what the hell?! The shameless cat turned into a human in a pop and opened up the door, "Blair would love to give you two some advise in the sex department but she has to go to work! Have a nice time and wear protection! Bye bye!" And just like that she left the apartment leaving a pair of embarrassed as hell teenagers behind. They never did it in the living room again.


	2. Birthday

**Alright, it's three in the morning here so I'm officially late but I don't give a damn, here's second shot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Annie**

* * *

**Birthday**

Maka's giggles reverberated through the dark corridor that led to their apartment. Soul's mouth couldn't get enough of her smooth, warm lips; she smelled so good, felt so good, he wanted to devore her right there and then. But no, he was a gentleman, and he was gonna carry his girlfriend to their bedroom before making her sweet love.

"Mmm, Maka, did -ngh- you have -ah!- a nice –mh, fuck...- time?" He asked when her wanting tongue allowed him. She just nodded and pressed herself against the cold corridor's wall carrying him by their connected mouths. His hands traveled under her dress, rolling it up her gorgeous legs, grabbing the back of her thighs and pressing his growing erection against her core. Everything felt so dizzy and good, her sweet lips kept brushing languidly against his owns, so wet and warm and perfect! Those little moans that emanate from her mouth were driving him crazy. At some point he just woke up from his trance and dragged her towards their door, openend it up and stepped into their confy home, in direction to their bedroom.

* * *

Her twenty second birthday was celebrated with everyone they knew at Kid's manor. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki spent a whole week prepareing the biggest surprise party she ever had. Of course, Soul knew it all along, and told her they were just having dinner out to a fancy place, he even bought her a lovely dress for the occasion. The elegant forest green gown looked perfect on her slender body, it fit every curve delicately. The boy could swear he never saw such beauty when she laughed and cried at the surprise, she never saw it coming. He hugged her tightly while she smiled and sobbed at the same time, muttering nonsense like: 'You all prepared this to me?' 'Oh god, I don't deserve such good friends!' His answer was instant and left Maka a shivering mess, "Of course you do, you deserve this and so much more. You're the most amazing woman I ever met." Misty emerald fixed on ruby and he just laughed and wiped her tears away with his hand. "Come on, let's have some fun!"

And they did: they danced the whole night, and made out, and ate, and drank like... a fucking lot! Soul was so fucked up he decided to take a cab 'cause otherwise they would never arrive. But they did, and here they were.

* * *

Once they closed the door, the look on Maka's eyes turned every fantasy and wet dream he ever had into a funny joke, she was hungry for him and so was he. She knelt on the bed while he approached her, her arms wrapped around his neck once he made it next to the bed and they kissed again, with the same passion. God, this man was so fucking hot in this black pinstripe suit! The red tie was perfect and his black silk shirt just too much to bear, he was a tempting deal and it took a hell lot of concentration and selfcontrol for Maka not to fuck him right there at the party.

His mouth was heaven and her tongue explored it all, her hands wanted to touch everything at the same time. They went from his wide back down to his lower back and finally to grab his gorgeous behind, making him growl against her lips. Her wandering hands kept their trip along his body and went right to unbutton his jacket and shirt touching and feeling his incredible abs, the tie flew to the other side of the room. Her mouth followed the path of new showed skin down to his belly and sucked on the hot area. His fingers came to her hair and pulled lightly on her ashy locks. She moaned ever so soflty while her tongue slided through his salty skin. He closed his eyes and gave himself to the pleasure of having his beloved meister licking his entire torso. Her skilled hands unbuckled his belt and threw it away like they did with the tie, his dress pants came to the floor followed by his boxer.

Her emeralds focused on his most intimate area, like studying it.

"'s something wrong?" He asked cautiously and her lips curved into a mischievous grin.

"I'm gonna blow you so hard, babe." Oh god, those words and her eyes fixed on his were almost enough to send him on a mindblowing orgasm right there. He chuckled.

"Really?" Her head nodded and the tip of his cock began the tortuous entrance to her warm wet mouth. Watching himself disappear inside his meister's oral cavity was the most erotic view of all times. She was so eager, first massaging his dick with her tongue, sucking lightly and then hard and steady. He threw his head back and growled a few times, bitting his lower lip in a failed attempt to stifle his moans. His hands pushed her head lightly towards his erection making her mewl and purr when the tip touched the back of her throat, which sent a pleasing wave through his spine. If her amazing tongue kept on making those patterns along his shaft and tip he wouldn't last long. When she realized he was about to come she just released him with an audible pop and smiled up at him, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand in the most sexy way ever.

They never lost eye contact while she stood again on his knees and kissed him again, deep and lovingly. That smile on her lips was an invitation, but he needed her naked, so he turned her around to unzip the dress. The silky material fell through her sensual body and he couldn't help touching her beautiful perky tits. They were the exact size of his palms, he took a nipple and began to roll it lightly earning an arousing moan from her meister.

The overwhelming sensation of feeling his hands tease her erected nipples was enough to make her so wet and aroused she wanted him now inside herself, she coulnd't wait longer! Not after watching him come undone thanks to her tongue, make all those noises and faces, she felt so powerful sometimes.

She took his hand and put it on her beating pussy, his fingers studied the zone. She was so wet and warm, with every touch his fingers made he could feel her folds get swollen and a little squeal pour from her throat.

"Oh, Maka, you're so wet babe..." His breathing against her ear was making it difficult to think but when two of his fingers entered to her pulsing core she almost fell apart completely.

"Ah! Fuck Soul!" She could swear her knees would give out at any moment, it was just too much.

"Yeah, feel me babe." His voice was husky and low and so damned sexy, it seemed to hit her direclty on her clit. His sharp teeth were bitting the soft skin of her neck while his other hand traveled through her side, up and down. "Bend over." Those two words were so promising, she shivered at the thought and did as told. He passed a hand through her back and grabbed her buttocks firmly before removing his fingers from her core and replace them with his aching cock. The first thrust was slow and deep, making both of them make a throathy growl, the sensation was just sublime.

She could feel his entire lenght penetrating her from behind, hitting a spot inside her that made her throw her head back and mewl loudly. Her back arched at the sentations and her ass rubbed against his navel and balls in the most gorgeous way.

He kept on thrusting, in and out for a while, Maka was completely lost in the pleasure her weapon was giving her. The wet sound provoked by the constant thrust was driving both of them completely mad.

"Oh god, Soul! Fuck me! Harder!" her breathing was a mess, just like her general being. To increase her pleasure he put a finger on her clit and began to massage it in time with his movements.

Despite they loved each other more than anything in the world, this wasn't lovemaking, they were fucking so hard that the bed began to crack under them, the headboard started to bump against the wall while her screamings of pleasure were getting louder and louder. She was so full of him, she wanted all of him, she wanted his jizz to fill her up.

He kept on thrusting, feeling the walls of her vagina contract against his erection more and more with every motion, he was so so close.

"Mmm, Maka, I'm so close!" He uttered next to her ear. She shouted his name again and again, making him increase the pace and his finger's patterns over her swollen clit. Oh god she was so close too, she needed him to fuck her some more and just- ah!

And they both came with the bigger orgasm they had in a while, it was so strong they both convulsed together in the most sexy way. He kept on thrusting until they rode out their orgasm and just collapsed on the bed with a loud thump. Their breathings were heavy and it took a while for them to come down from the high.

Their bodies together sharing such pure bliss was perfect, they were so relaxed and happy, they loved each other so much. After a while of cuddling and kissing Maka's voice was heard: "Hey Soul."

"Mm-hm?"

"I think we're gonna need a new bed." He chuckled and nodded, his lips pressed a tender kiss to the back of her head.

"I guess you're right." A moment of silence was followed by Soul's voice this time, "Happy birthday, Maka."


	3. Uniform

**Will I ever post one of these chapters on time?! Damn, late again. Whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Uniform**

Ugh, since I'm so helpless these days, I decided to start writing down my thoughts here in this notebook (Tsubaki's suggestion), so this is kind of my first diary ever. So weird, I never had diary before, anyway, I want to write everything so that you… subconscious (?) can understand the gravity of my situation and how I managed to survive these past weeks. I just hope no one ever finds this thing, it could be my official death, so embarrasing… Alright, so now let's get started from day one, here we go…

I realised three years ago that I love my weapon, not in a friendship way (though we are best friends) but in a more romantic way. I practically grew up with him so I'm the only one who knows him completely, the only one he trusts, the only one who visited his soul, the only one who understands him and supports him. The fact is that now I am aware of certain things I never noticed before, like his strong jaw, or how broad his shoulders have become, or how cool he looks in that leather jacket he has or how sexy his deep low voice sounds or how nice his ass looks in his tight jeans and- see? Here I go again! I am completely out of control! Ugh, let's start with the story already…

When your head is all over the same thought for one whole month, trying to think about something else is kind of unpleasant. You try hard once, harder twice, then even harder for a third time to no avail, frustration starts to grow in your chest, it's just one of the worst feelings ever.

All of this went to hell the day we recieved our new uniforms, Soul and I were having lunch at the cafeteria when Black Star made his extravagant entrance, like always, shouting and laughing like a maniac. We just shrugged and kept eating our food while chatting about our next mission. The blue menace came closer and passed his arm around my shoulders, I scolded him about being so unbearably loud but he just laughed some more.

"Hey losers, did you hear the news?" We frowned and looked at him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. "The new uniforms are here, rumor has it we have to wear them always from now on." His face was one of discomfort, some new cloth was going to sink him to the bottom of the social environment of the school, he was going to be just another normal student, not the big Black Star anymore, funny thing.

We couldn't believe it, the school policy was very permissive concerning uniforms, it seemed Lord Death wanted to identify his students out there on missions and even inside school grounds, that was weird.

My partner and I decided it wasn't big stuff and resumed our food, that was until I actually saw him in his new uniform… oh my! The first appreciation I made was his gorgeous ass, it was amazingly covered by his uniform pants hanging provocatively from his hips. A bit of his boxers was seen when he took off his shirt to try the new one… those were the most perfect abs I've ever seen, like really, not even in movies, or magazines, god! I lived eight years with this guy at home and I never noticed it before? He was just magnificent, even when he put his new shirt on, it fit perfectly! The entire attire was black with white details (as the skull on the right arm), and it was like made specially for him. His red eyes glowed in contrast with so much black, his jaw seemed stronger, his white hair looked paler with the contrast too. The jacket completed the perfection, not too large but not so small, his shoulders looked even wider which matched perfectly with his narrow waist. Yes, Soul was a sexy bombshell, I must admit, and that uniform just made things worse. I was so eager to tear it apart and attack his neck and skin in general, damn! I'm really sick, I can't believe lust makes me think and, hence, write this kind of things.

Actually, if I go back, I want my weapon that way since we were sixteen (we're nineteen now), it must be harmful to health desiring someone so hard as I do since then and not be able to do anything! I don't know how he feels about us, about growing up and being more aware of the other's body, I wish I could talk to him about this, I know I should but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to ruin our long friendship and partnership. I always used my parents as a role model: if you fall in love with your weapon, this will happen. But knowing Soul, the way he cares about me, the fact that he turned up tons of love letters and partnership requests, it gives me some hope… I don't know what I'm saying or doing anymore…

Wait! The most important part of the story remains unwritten! Coming back to my little "issue", ever since I watched him changing his clothes that day, I been having those uncomfortable wet dreams about him. In the first one we were in one of the classrooms and he was… well… penetrating me from behind. God I can't believe I'm actually writing this… The dream felt so good while it lasted, but the guilt I felt the morning after was overwhelming. The worst part is that I had a lot of dreams like that, in another one we were in the kitchen, it started casually, he was drinking milk from the carton when I arrived. I still remember the intensity of his stare and his eat-shitting smirk, god, I still remember his hands traveling down my body and the goose bumps they raised. I remember perfectly his lips on mine, his heat, his wet tongue tracing patterns on my skin, his leg between my thighs. Remember when he pulled me down to the cold tiled floor positioning himself between my legs and sucking hard on my neck. Remember the sweet nothings he told me when he penetrated me slowly, how good his hot skin contrasted with the cold floor, how beautiful it felt to be loved like that, with such intensity. Finally, I remember the amazing orgasm, it slammed me hard, making my whole body spasm, making me wake up with a loudy moan.

Well… I wrote plenty of embarrassing material, I seriously hope no one finds this, I think I'll burn it once I finish.

After two weeks of constant dreams, the night arrived. The first time in my life that I masturbated and it was thinking about him. I played my dreams over and over again in my mind while my fingers did the rest, the result was a mindblowing orgasm and a pulsing body.

I think I already wrote enough plus it's really late, I'm going to bed.

* * *

Maka closed her notebook and tossed it into her closet, yawned loudly and went to bed, she was exhausted. That night she didn't dream anything, it was great on one hand and boring as hell on the other one. She was so accustomed to this kind of things she didn't feel guitly anymore and they were turning quite addictive. She put her short skirt on, her long stripped stockings and her tight black shirt, a long coat completed her look. Staring at her reflection for a while, she found herself kind of pretty. Her face was clean and grown up, her body too, she definetly wasn't the same flat chested girl from the past. Feeling somehow confident and happy, she left the bathroom to bump into a sleepy weapon. He was still wearing his pajamas, for Death's sake!

"Soul, we're going to be late if you don't hurry!" She yelled furiously.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all he answered. They were gonna be late again because of him… typical. She sat on the couch to wait for her partner when she heard the shower turn on, fuck! Now they were definetly late! She gathered her belongings and stuffed them into her bag while waiting for him. At some point of the morning she heard the bathroom door crack open and a very hot and wet weapon stand in the doorway covered in only a towel. She had free view to his entire sexy torso. That image would fuel her next twenty wet dreams from then on. "Let me get dressed and we'll be out before you notice!" Or… they could just stay here and enjoy their bodies… Her head nodded without her consent 'cause she was too occupied trying to remember his anatomy with details and all.

The school day was completely normal, her eyes were all over his weapon and his sexy ass but she tried her best to be as sneaky as possible.

Before she noticed it was already time to go home. They arrived to find a very busy Blair watching a movie, so, having nothing else to do since it was Friday, they decided to join her. It was really cheesy, the typical romantic comedy about a girl who said she was ugly but in fact she was really beautiful and liked this cool popular guy, but he didn't even know about her existance, yeah… she somehow felt identifyed with the whole thing. Her eyes drifted from the movie to his partner until she couldn't take it anymore, she needed a shower, that would help her calm down. Excusing herself, she walked to her room and closed the door. The girl opened up the closet door and moved a pile of books to her desk so that she could open up the underwear drawer. Once she grabbed all the clothes she needed (underwear and her pajamas), she left to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Soul and Blair finished their movie. They started a conversation about if the main character did well marrying this girl and some other important stuff.

"Oh, fuck!" He said facepalming, the memory of his history of weapon's notebook he borrowed Maka assaulted his mind, he had to retrieve it! He wrote a poem about her on the last page, he was such an idiot!

"What Soul, what happened?" Asked Blair concerned.

"It's nothing, Blair, I just remembered something important." She just nodded, the worry grimace still on her face. "I'll be right back." And he stood up and left towards Maka's room, directly to the pile of books on her desk. 'Fuck, fuck, where's my notebook…' He couldn't find it but what he found was way better. A diary? Since when did Maka have a diary? The boy never read something so fast but wow! She felt the same! She liked him! That was such a discovery, all those frustrated years he also spend in the shadows were finally over, he had to talk to her! He sat on the bed to wait patiently for his meister.

A fresh Maka in pajamas stepped into the room some minutes later, giving a little squeal when she saw him there.

"Soul! What are you doing here?!" Her face went scarlet in a second.

"Is this true?" He asked holding the notebook in front of her face, she felt like dying from embarrassment.

"Where did you get that from?!" She shouted in a frantic attempt to recuperate her notebook of shame.

"Is this true, Maka?! What you wrote here?" He asked seriously, his voice demanding. She felt small all of a sudden, once she calmed down, nodded in shame.

She didn't have much time to feel sorry for herself though, his lips where over hers in a second. Their first kiss, the girl didn't understand a fuck, but she returned it eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The passion they both shared was so intense they felt their souls resonate in the most intimate way, his soft lips felt so good brushing against her owns, it seemed out of one of her dreams.

"You feel the same?" She asked against his lips once they parted for air.

"You don't understand Maka, I've always loved you." Her face was flushed again, god, she was so pretty flushing like that. "I feel the exact same way." And his lips were over hers, his tongue asking for entrance which she happily allowed. Their hot tongues danced together inside their mouths, soft moans she made were chocked by his mouth. This tongue fight sent shivers down her spine, she wanted to touch him all, to feel him just like she did in her dreams. "The dreams…" He uttered against her lips. "I had them too, in the same order." She stopped their hot make out session to look at him in the eye.

"What?" She asked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Well, we both were extremely horny for each other these past few weeks. Seems we met inside our souls." He aswered flushing himself this time.

"So… you were also horny? How come?" She asked confused, he pulled her flesh to his body and kissed her again.

"Did you know how hot that uniform looks on your sexy body?" He whispered in her ear, making her face and body go scarlet again.

She didn't burn the notebook after all.


	4. Bathroom

**Bathroom**

Maka's eyes tried to focus on the lines in front of her while her brain managed to decode what they meant. Her life was so good: she was the best meister Shibusen had, the top of her class, his father was trying to change for good now, she was in a beautiful relationship with the boy she considered the love of her life, why oh why did that had to happen?

The girl was sitting on the bathroom floor with her back against the wall and her chin resting on her knees, holding a pregnancy test tightly with both hands. Soon enough, tears managed to stream down her face one after another. She couldn't take it anymore, so she tossed the test away while her body came undone. She fell onto one side, her head resting now on the floor. Her sobs were so loud they echoed against the tiled walls. How could that happen? She was on the pill, what could have happened?! Her mind tried to play the whole month in a second, she hadn't missed it once, how was it even possible? Her trembling hands grabbed the pill's package and read the prescribing information, it said many things, but the one that called her attention was the sentence in which said that their effects could be diminished if they were consumed along with certain drugs such as antibiotics… fuck! She was sick last month and had to stay in bed and have some medicine, plus they never used a condom since she was taking those fucking good-for-nothing pills. She must have almost two month of pregnancy then, god! In all her twenty three years on earth and all her dangerous missions facing horrible pre-kishins, she never felt so frightened. She wasn't prepared to be a mother, she felt so immature and childish, she had an entire career ahead and a life that was already planned, and there was no baby in that plan.

Her bottom lip was trapped by her teeth, she bit so hard it started to bleed, what would Soul say? Would he leave? Be mad with her? She didn't want to tell him, not now, she wasn't prepared to face a furious and sad Soul right then, she already had enough with the growing cell in her tummy. The harmful thoughts kept going on and on inside her overwhelmed mind.

At some point, she went back to the begining of their relationship, they were walking out from Shibusen to his bike on a Friday evening, they were only seventeen. She put on her helmet and grabbed Soul firmly by his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, just like everyday. He started the engine and drove fast to the wet pavement. After ten minutes of driving they parked outside Maka's favourite restaurant.

"What does this mean, Soul?" She asked while removing her helmet, the smile on her lips was lovely.

"Mmm, I don't know… a date, maybe?" His cheeks went red in an instant, she giggled nervously and held his hand shyly. It was enough for him to grin the most sexy way and walk proudly hand in hand with his meister, now girlfriend.

That night was the first time the slept in the same bed.

The tears kept falling down her cheeks, splashing on the tiled floor. Her thoughts drifted to his boyfriend: his kindness, his undying love for her; she remembered the countless times he whispered 'I love you' when they were making love, he wouldn't leave, would he? She felt so insecure, what to say? How to explain? She couldn't just say: 'Hey Soul, my period was missed this month so I decided to take a pregnancy test and you know what? I'm pregntant!" No! She just couldn't say that to him! It was so wrong, it was so so wrong… Her hands covered her eyes as she managed to stop the weeping, a few hiccups remained until they were completely vanished. She stayed that way for a while, just looking straight into nothing, thinking about nothing, trying to calm down… and that was when she felt it, the undeniable presence of another wavelength trying to synchronized with hers, sending soothing waves. She pressed her hand on her belly and tried to get in synch with the tiny soul, it was extremely little and weak but she immediately loved it. So sweet and calm, she just bursted into tears again, but they weren't the same kind of tears, they were tears of joy. She laughed and rubbed her tummy tenderly, wipping said tears away with the back of her hand. God, she was so stupid! How could she be sad because of that amazing creature they've created in one of the most intimante and beautiful acts? She kept on laughing and crying when she heard the door crack open, damn, Soul was home! A cold shiver traveled through her spine: the time had arrived.

She heard his footsteps come closer to the bathroom, so she pushed herself into a sitting position once more and stood still, trembling.

"Maka, are you home?" His deep voice was heard.

"Y-Yes, I'm here…" Her weak voice tried to answer.

"What happened?" His steps were extremely close until the bathroom door was opened. "Maka! Why are you on the floor? Are you ok?" He sat next to her and held her in his strong arms, caressing her ashy locks with one hand. The girl started to cry again which made Soul even more worried. "Hey, please Maka tell me, what happened?" She raised her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I… I…" She couldn't talk, words escaped her now. Her face was in the crook of his neck again.

"Shh, relax, you don't have to tell me now, take your time…" Oh god, he was so considerate and sweet! She just felt so guilty! He didn't deserve this, not her nor the mess that awaited them.

He was worried sick about this girl, what could have happened? His eyes began to scan the area until they landed on the pregnancy test… fuck. He froze and his caress stopped.

"Soul… what happens?" She followed the path of his eyes until she discovered the clue that gave her away… She shuddered and pressed her face to his shoulder again.

"Maka… are you pregnant?" Was all he asked, she felt the cold again running down her body, she sighed and grabbed some paper to blow her nose and wipe away her tears.

"Y-Yes…" She muttered almost imperceptibly. He froze, she waited the worse.

"Really? Am I going to be a father?" His face was completely blank, she didn't know how to answer, what to say, how to react…

"Yes…" She answered again touching her belly. "I even felt its wavelength."

"Maka that's…" His voice was weak and jaded, she braced herself just in case. "The coolest thing in the whole world!" His face shone with every word, his ruby eyes focused on her emerald ones with the most happy expression she ever saw reflected on them. He was authentically happy, and it filled her chest with a warm feeling. Soon his lips were on hers, trying to kiss her while laughing like a child. She never saw him this happy before and it made her laugh too, all her worries jumped out of the window in just a second and her arms were around his neck the next one. The kiss was passionate yet sweet, when they parted to catch some air, he whispered a breathless 'I love you' against her lips. She giggled and sighed.

"I feel like a thousand pounds fell off my shoulders…" She smiled, their foreheads touching.

"Why?" He asked worried, the back of his fingers brushing lightly against her cheek.

"Because I thought you'll be mad…" She answered shyly.

"And why would you think that?" He tried to find her gaze but she just remained looking at the floor.

"I don't know…" She felt so idiot right then, how could she even doubt? He was her soul mate, they know each other since they're thirteen. Now she felt guitly because she thought he would leave… what an asshole!

"Look, Maka. I love you more than anything in the world. You make me the happiest man in the world, and now that I know I'll be a dad I just… I don't have the words to explain." He looked down too, trying to find the exact words to speak his mind. "I bought you something last week, I've been gathering the courage to give it to you." He stood up and headed to the living room, a zipper sound was heard and then his footsteps coming back. Once he sat again next to her, he presented her with a tiny velvet box. "Maka, will you marry me?" His warm eyes were patiently waiting for her answer, she just shivered and started to cry again, nodding automatically.

"Y-Yes, of course I'll marry you! I love you, Soul!" She uttered in between sobs, one of her hands was covering her mouth while the other one was held by Soul's, he slided the ring through her finger and gave her the most comforting grin ever, he was a happy man, and she was the happiest woman in the entire world.

His warm lips were on hers again, biting and sucking on her lower lip. She sighed and moaned at the feeling making him increase the passion.

His hands traveled up her body, touching her belly and her breasts, then her neck. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other one stroked her lower back sensually. She began to feel the usual heat in her belly at his fiance's touch and arched her back earning a growl form him.

Her hands ran through his body too, feeling his gorgeous abs and shoulders, down his muscular back to his amazing behind. Their moans were chocked by the other's mouth, the intensity of their kissing increased in time with their touching. His strong arms pulled her to the ground and she followed him without any resistance, her back was in contact with the cold tiled floor while he positioned himself between her legs. Soon, his skilled fingers began to unbutton the tiny buttons of her shirt and bra one by one, kissing the fresh skin in the process and leaving a wet path behind.

She mewled at the sensation of his hot tongue tasting her salty skin. She was addictive; her whole body: her incredibly smooth skin, her ashy locks, her hypnotizing eyes, everything! There wasn't one part of her body that he liked the most. He kept descending tortuously down her body until arriving to her belly. He peppered the zone with open mouthed kisses, paying special attention to her hipbones and the skin under her navel. She kept on arching her back in that sexy way that made his dick twitch inside his pants, his growing erection felt so uncomfortable in that narrow space, he needed to do something about it.

His hands slided through her sides, massaging her breasts and then following his mouth to rest on her thighs. She gasped at the feeling of his cold hands in the back of her thighs, but when they began to move up and under her skirt things got hotter. She screamed in pleasure when his pianist fingers touched her wet pussy through her soaked underwear. They made their way through her folds up to her clit, she threw back her head and moaned loudly, making him hum in content. His head was now between her legs, his mouth in font of her pulsing pussy, he strocked her with her nose teasingly which made Maka look down.

"Please Soul… stop teasing…" He chuckled and removed her panties in a flash, tossing them apart. His hot breath against her folds was just too much, she needed him! Just when she was about to complain once more he pressed his lips to her aching core. He licked languidly first, with a slow pace. She soon began to rub herself against his warm lips out of instinct, making him smile. His licking grew more intense with her movements, he was so hungry for her, he wanted to lavish her and make her understand how much he loved her, how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life beside her and raise their children (they were having more than one, that was for sure).

Her moans were just too much for him, he sucked hard on her clit making her scream and twist so sexy. Her fingers had a tight grip on his silver locks, tugging at them from time to time. Her movements became more frantic as the pleasure grew in her swollen pussy, one of her hands traveled up her body to tease one of her perky breasts. When he looked up to find her gaze he almost came in the spot, the sight was so arousing: Maka crying out his name in ecstasy touching her breast and arching her back. He decided it was far too much for him to bear, so he stopped eating her and stood on his knees with one hand cleaning his mouth in the most arousing way ever possible. Her gaze was lost, she was pleased to see that lustful look in his eyes but she didn't know why he stopped.

"'s something wrong?" She asked while he unzipped his pants and tugged them down along with his boxers to free his aching erection. He bent over her and positioned himself at her entrance, he first teased her folds with the head of his cock, stroking her incredibly wet slit up and down with his member again and again, rubbing against her clit on his way up and earning a sexy moan everytime he did it. God, she felt so good, but he wanted to be inside her, when he felt her nails dig in his shoulders, he began to thrust inside her pussy ever so slowly. He made a gutural growl and established a slow pace, in and out, sucking on her nipple at the same time.

His hard, big dick felt so good inside her vagina, she couldn't stop screaming and moaning his name over and over again. The feeling of her juices mixed with his and the sound of wet skin rubbing was heavenly arousing, her nails tore apart his tanned skin, he was just too much, she loved this man with all her heart.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Maka." He whispered in her ear, she threw her head back while her eyes shut closed. "Oh, fuck… I love you."

"H-harder! Fuck me!" Was all she could utter in such condition, she began to feel her vagina contract and immediately new she was close. "I'm so close Soul."

"Come for me." He answered while rubbing her clit with one finger. That was just too much, it crossed the line and sent her on a one way trip to the fucking moon.

"Oh fuck, Soul!" And she came harder than ever, the strong orgasm came to her in waves, making her body convulse and arch under his hands.

The view was just amazing: the love of his life coming undone because of him, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed just a few more thrusts and- oww, fuck, Makahh!

He came violently, gripping her waist tightly and thrusting hard into her. His body spasmed just like hers did seconds before until he gathered his composture again and smiled down to her.

The white haired boy unplugged from her body and collapsed beside her. Cuddling with her finacé in the bathroom's floor, was it romantic? It didn't matter, he was coming down from the high next to his pregnant soon-to-be wife, he didn't need more.


End file.
